hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Exterminator Prototype
|addedby = Better Dungeons |type = Boss}}The Exterminator Prototype is a boss added by the Better Dungeons mod. Versions of Chocolate quest for Minecraft 1.7.10 and later do not include this mob. Appearance The Exterminator Prototype appears as a large Iron Golem with red eyes. Its hit box is approximately 2x2x5 blocks; however, it looks much bigger than this. It also has a thunder ability that strikes randomly. Behavior The Exterminator Prototype attacks using melee attacks. Its attack strength is initially 2 and increases as it takes damage. The attack strength is calculated using this formula: 2 + (max health - current health) / 100. For example, if the current health is 200, 2 + (1000 - 200) / 100 = 10. It also has 1 ( ) point of health natural regeneration. The Exterminator Prototype does not despawn. Attacks Fling The Exterminator Prototype has a special attack with an accompanying arm-swinging animation and additional particle effects that deals 7-21 damage and propels the player seven blocks into the air, causing fall damage upon landing. This attack can easily defeat an unarmored player. Occasionally, this attack drives the player through the floor 1 block per hit. Berserk At near 20% health left, the Golem will go into Berserk mode, turning red and dealing 10 damage ( ) per hit. Thunderbolt When the player is too far away from the Exterminator Prototype for melee attacks, it will launch a thunderbolt toward the player, dealing 1 heart of damage upon impact. Location The Exterminator Prototype can found at the end of the Dwarf tunnels located in any Better Dungeons Volcano. It waits in a boss room filled with bookshelves and 8 large chests. The entrance to the room is large enough for a player to fit through but too small for the Exterminator Prototype to exit through, making it quite easy to shoot at it with ranged attacks. This boss can also be spawned in creative mode using the Exterminator Prototype item (id 7607:504). The item can also be used to initiate mob fights by left-clicking a mob and then right-clicking a second mob. Natural Enemies Exterminator Prototype will attack the following mob types when within range: * Specter * Skeleton * Zombie * Mercenary Fighting Fighting the Exterminator Prototype is relatively easy as long as one has a powerful ranged weapon. A Legia Bow is recommended as it is the highest-tier. Trickster Daggers and Walker Swords combined are good for fighting the Exterminator Prototype, as the player can clone and teleport behind the creature while the two fight. Always avoid directly engaging Infernal Exterminator Prototypes (11 abilities) and try to use "cheat" methods like suffocation or drowning. Like the Iron Golems, the Exterminator Prototype cannot swim - but can still drown. Treasure The main loot obtainable from the Exterminator Prototype is the Fire Spear and Experience. There is a 20% chance that the Exterminator Prototype will drop 4 Diamonds. The chance increases if the player's weapon has any level of Looting. The 8 chests in the boss room contain mostly random mid- to high-level loot, favoring metals and Music Discs. Trivia *Exterminator Prototype is classified as a "dwarf", so any mob with a natural enemy of "dwarf" will attack Exterminator Prototype when within range. *Since the Exterminator Prototype is in effect an enhanced Iron Golem, it is known by some as the "Mutant Iron Golem". This is a reference to the Mutant Mobs Mod that adds the Mutant Enderman, Mutant Zombie, and Mutant Creeper. *There seems to be a bug that sometimes you won´t find the Exterminator Prototype in the bookshelf room but only a dropped Fire Spear Category:Better Dungeons Category:Hostile Category:Boss